In some clothes washer installations, it is desirable to have a top loading clothes washer that tilts forward to provide access for loading and unloading clothes. For example, in one application where floor space is at a premium, a clothes dryer can be stacked on top of the washer. In another application, it is desirable to position a clothes washer underneath a stationary countertop. If the washer is tilted forward to provide access to its top for loading and unloading clothes, the angle of tilt has to be very large before the opening of a conventional washer top is completely clear of the stationary overhead structure so that a conventional hinged washer lid can be opened. The use of a folding lid would encumber the accessibility to the washer basket. The use of an unhinged lid that merely rests on the washer cabinet top would present the inconvenience of removing it and then finding a place to set it while loading and unloading clothes.